


Mix 'n' Match

by devilsduplicity



Series: Coming Out Verse [5]
Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsduplicity/pseuds/devilsduplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not considered a sundae if you refuse to do it right."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mix 'n' Match

**Who:** Bishop/Jane  
 **What:** [](http://50ficlets.livejournal.com/profile)[**50ficlets**](http://50ficlets.livejournal.com/) [Table #5](http://community.livejournal.com/pickthelock/11516.html#cutid1), Prompt #33 - Mix 'n' Match  
 **When:** 1950's, _postCO_  
 **Word Count:** 630  
 **Warnings:** G, spoilers for 1x10, fluff

  
 **#33 - Mix 'n' Match**

"It's not considered a sundae if you refuse to do it right," Jane pointed out, tapping against the display in front of them. "Toppings first, _then_ ice cream, then toppings again."

"You make it sound like mad science," Bishop replied, clasping his hands patiently behind him.

"I prefer to think of it as alchemy."

The vampire smirked, unfolded his hands and held them out in front of him.

"I propose a truce. You choose."

Jane's lips twisted down of their own accord, the deep, etched look she always got when she was caught concentrating.

"I don't know what you like," she said, scanning across the bins of fruit, the cups of candy.

"It doesn't matter," her companion replied, and he was standing so close that when he shrugged his shoulders, she could feel the material of his shirt brushing along her arm. "I won't be able to taste it."

Jane's frown deepened.

"You can't taste food?"

"I've forgotten how to miss it," he admitted, and if the bemused smile on his face was anything to go by, he didn't seem particularly distraught over the idea. He'd lived too long to be terribly disturbed by his own nature.

"Hm," she said, turning back to the plethora of ingredients presented to them. Jane was very good at taking matters into her own hands, so when it came their turn to order, she ticked everything off from the mental list she'd been formulating ever since James had given her that little gem of information. Couldn't _taste?_ That was just another mark on the Staying Human team she'd had to keep up with ever since the Big Reveal.

When their sundae was presented to them, Bishop paid the man behind the register and gave a polite "thank you" for the service, while Jane sought out a booth in the far corner secluded from the rest of the hustle. She took the first bite, closed her eyes and sighed in appreciation, then opened her eyes again to find her companion sitting across from her.

"Is it good?" he asked.

She nodded, pushed the little glass holder across the table.

"Try it."

He gave her a derisive look.

"It would be a waste."

"No it wouldn't. Come on, James. Try it."

It was always her endearing looks that made him give in. With a sigh, the blonde reached out, took the spoon from her hand, then scooped up a smattering of vanilla ice cream, chocolate topping, and nuts, and brought the conglomeration to his mouth. He took a bite, chewed the nuts, swallowed.

"Well?" Jane asked.

Bishop gave her a sad smile.

"It was a waste."

He started to push the sundae back towards her, but her hand sliding atop his knuckles stopped him.

"I wasn't asking what it tasted like," she said. "What did it _feel_ like? What was the texture?"

Bishop blinked, slid his tongue across the roof of his mouth.

"Cold," he said, "and smooth."

"And the nuts?"

He smirked a bit.

"Crunchy, but chewy."

"Good," she said, reaching out a finger to dabble at some whipped topping before drawing her hand back and sliding the sweet treat into her mouth. "Tell me when you get to the raspberries at the bottom, would you? I want to see if you like 'juicy'."

Bishop laughed, dug the spoon back into the sundae. It was fascinating, really. He hadn't appreciated food in hundreds of years, and all it took was one single human to bring about a whole new perspective to the tedious process.

"Mm," he said, reaching the raspberries. "I definitely like juicy."

  
 


End file.
